


Against the Glass

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: They rest and their skins stick together with the humidity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**against the glass.**  
Supernatural. Sam/Dean. R. PWP. 150 words.  
  
  
In a Mississippi motel, the roof leaks and they can't find a job. They lie tangled together, damp sheets and heavy limbs. For hours, they only taste and sweat and whisper over each other: promises, curses, _oh_. They rest and their skins stick together with the humidity. Later, Dean will whisper in Sam's ear _Turn over_ , and it starts again.  
  
The rain drips onto Dean's neck, his shoulders. It trickles down his back, pools with the sweat at the base of his spine and runs trails over his skin when he shifts his hips. He pushes slowly and just so, sliding deeper, just to hear Sam moan.  
  
After, spent, he pulls out and Sam moves over him like water, shifting his weight and tilting his head to kiss his brother's throat. His fingers slip tracing symbols in the rain on Dean's stomach.  
  
He can hear the drops hitting the window.


End file.
